


Ice.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave doesn't want to ice skate, John shows him how anyway.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider
Series: February Prompts. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Kudos: 10





	Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> not happy with this but its better than nothing  
> follow my tumblr blog, valerian-valentine for shit like this

Dave was shivering, his entire body practically vibrating as he stood next to the lake of ice. John already checked it multiple times, saying it was stable but Dave still didn’t believe him.. Okay, he believed him but he didn’t want to go out on the ice and make a fool of himself! He was a Strider, he was supposed to never fall or slip! What if he slipped and fell on his ass, right in front of everyone? What then? Did he just ask Dirk to fucking decapitate him to put an end to his shame?

“Dave! C’mon, it’s completely safe!” John assured him and grabbed his wrist, trying to drag him out on the ice but Dave didn’t budge. There was no way in hell he was going to risk humiliating himself.

“Nah, I’m good on the nice stable land, Egbert. No way I can fall into freezing ice water from here and die a horrible, cold death.” Dave assured, pushing the back of his heels into the ground as John tugged more.

John huffed and Dave foolishly hoped he had given up, relaxing his tense muscles in the false sense of security until John picked him up and slid out into the ice in him on his shoulder.

“Egbert, bro, what the fuck!” Dave yelped, automatically trying to cling to John. “Fuck, dude, carry me back, carry me back.”

“You’re fine!” John reassured him and set him down a good ways away from the nice, solid land. Dave just stood there, rock still, all of his muscles tensed up. “Dave? Are you okay? You’re completely frozen.” John questioned, frowning.

Dave didn’t answer terrified that if he talked, he would move and fall on his ass and humiliate himself. John lightly pushed him, watching him slide away slowly.

“.... Oh. You’re not scared of the ice giving away, are you?” John questioned. It was fucking John, his best friend, he couldn’t fucking lie to him so he shook his head stiffly, not moving an inch as John slid around him.

“Well, you know, if you fall then I can just tell everyone I pushed you. It’ll be our little secret or something!” John suggested cheerfully, grabbing Dave's bicep so he could relax.

“You fucking promise…?” He asked quietly, slowly letting his muscles relax, eyeing the ice warily.

“Promise! Here, we can hold hands so if one of us falls, we both fall! All or nothing!” John declared and held Dave's gloved hand tightly, lightly pulling him closer. “Here, just follow my lead. It’s like walking but worse.” 

Dave didn’t stop clinging to John the entire time, his entire body demanding he stay as close to Egbert as possible in this frightful time. He managed to move himself a couple of times and even let go of John as some point to skate away so he’d call this a very successful day.

They had just gotten back to Egberts house, the two boys freezing cold with huge smiles on their faces.

“Dave learned how to skate!” John announced instead of greeting everyone like a normal person. Their older siblings looked up from the chess game they were watching go down between Roxy and Jake, small smiles on their faces.

“Oh goody! How was it Dave?” Jane asked, sipping her hot cocoa, watching the boys shed their outerwear.

“Fucking cold but I managed to shove a couple o’ handfuls of snow down Johns pants multiple times.” Dave admitted, kicking his shoes off.

“Oh whatever, I hit you with so many snowballs! At one point I knocked him over with how hard I hit him!” John bragged, walking over to their older siblings, raising an eyebrow when he saw the insane chess board, Dave following close behind him.

“Dad made hot chocolate. The good shit, not the powder shit. It’s in the kitchen if y’all want an- DAVE!!” Dirks voice raised three octaves when Dave shoved his freezing cold hands against his neck, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yes, oh dear broth-” Dave yelped when he was smacked in the face and pouted, rubbing his nose. “Owww!”

“Dirk! Don’t you hit him!” Jane lightly hit Dirks arm, frowning.

“The little shit has freezing ass hands, of fucking course I fucking hit him! You try not panicking when you feel the cold, clammy hands of death on your neck!”

“All of you hush, I’m trying to beat Jakes ass in chess!” Roxy complained, glaring at the board. She almost had all of the knights which Dave already knew is what she was going for.

“I still don’t understand the rules..” Jake complained, looking at the board with extreme distress.

“‘Aight, Imma go grab myself some sweet, sweet Egbert cocoa.” Dave excused himself and went to the kitchen, John following behind him. They found the saucepan pretty quickly and grabbed their favorite mugs,- John grabbed his mug that looks plain but showed Nic Cages face when you poured hot liquid in it, Dave grabbed his own homemade mug that had its own unique Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff cartoon on it- pouring the hot chocolate in.

“Thanks for helping me skate, dude..” Dave mumbled, making sure no one else heard him.

“You’re welcome. It’s what best friends do.” John reassured him, smiling brightly. Maybe the winter wasn’t so bad.


End file.
